peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 May 1969
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1969-05-18 ; Comments * (Duff Paddy) OK folks, here we go with show three of the eight recently-discovered Top Gears. Tonight there's sessions from Pentangle, Blodwyn Pig, Mandrake Paddle Steamer and the John Dummer Blues Band. * Most obscure record in the listings is the opener, by the Mooche, who may or may not have taken their name from the classic Duke Ellington tune, first recorded in the 1920s. Allmusic describes them as "a British psychedelic/hard-rock band from East Anglia, who built up a name for themselves in places such as Sudbury, Braintree, and Halstead, and landed a recording contract with Pye Records during the late 1960's".https://www.allmusic.com/artist/mooch-mn0001210764 * The closing track is from the soundtrack of The Guru, a film by James Ivory and Ismail Merchant, whose early films (before they became art-house favourites in later decades) were set in India. Despite the then fashionable subject matter (western disciple takes sitar lessons from Indian master) and the presence of stars Michael York and Rita Tushingham, it wasn't a success. Sessions *John Dummer's Blues Band *Mandrake Paddle Steamer *Blodwyn Pig, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1969-03-24. 'Mr. Green's Blues' and 'The Modern Alchemist' available on Basement Tapes (Hux). The Peel Sessions does not list 'Change Song'. 'Mr. Green's Blues' not TX in this show. *Pentangle (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting (Courtesy Duff Paddy) Unknown - needs source and label details *The Mooche - Hot Smoke and Sassafras (single) Pye 7N 17735 *The Idle Race - Days of the Broken Arrows (single) Liberty LBF 15218 *Pentangle - Once I Had A Sweetheart (session) *John Dummer Blues Band - The Big Feeling Blues (session) *Bob Dylan - One More Night (LP: Nashville Skyline) CBS 63601 *Blodwyn Pig - Ain'tcha Comin' Home, Babe? (session) *Mandrake Paddle Steamer - The Ivory Castle Of Solitaire Huske (session) *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Penthouse Pauper (LP: Bayou Country) Liberty LBS 83261 edit *Sons of Champlin - 1982-A (LP: Loosen Up Naturally) Capitol SWBB 200 (US release) *Pentangle - Hunting Song (session) *Van Morrison - Sweet Thing (LP: Astral Weeks) Warner Bros. WS 1768 *Blodwyn Pig - Change Song (session) *John Dummer Blues Band - Skin Game (session) *Mandrake Paddle Steamer - Coogar and Dark (session) *The Famous Jug Band - The Only Friend I Own (LP: Sunshine Possiblities) Liberty LBS 83263 *Pentangle - Bruton Town (session) *Leonard Cohen - The Butcher (LP: Songs From a Room) CBS 63587 *Blodwyn Pig - It's Only Love (session) *John Dummer Blues Band - Jungle Blues (session) *Dave Kelly (John Dummer Blues Band) - Hard Times (session) *John Fahey - Sail Away Ladies (LP: The Great San Bernardino Birthday Party and Other Excursions) Takoma C1008 *Mandrake Paddle Steamer - Senlak Lament (session) *Spooky Tooth - Waitin' For The Wind (LP: Spooky Two) Island ILPS 9098 *Blodwyn Pig - The Modern Alchemist (session) *Pentangle - Sally Go Round The Roses (session) *The Who - We're Not Gonna Take It (LP: Tommy) Track 613 013-014 *Vilayat Khan & Shanta Prasad - Concert in the Haunted Palace (LP: The Guru - An Original Soundtrack Recording) RCA Victor LSO-1158 (US release) Top Gear Theme File ;Name *(torrent) JOHN PEEL'S TOP GEAR - 8 SHOWS FROM 1969 & 1970 ;Length *01.56.05 ;Other *(Duff Paddy) This torrent is a re-upload of the 8 classic Top Gear shows that appeared on my Peel blog Kat's Karavan and have now expired onMost of them are full (or nearly full) shows, encoded as 320K MP3s from 7-inch reel-to-reel tapes. *Many thanks to hills1902 for supplying the tapes, to John for ripping and encoding them and to Phil for originally hosting the MP3s on his server. ;Available * Part of the JOHN PEEL'S TOP GEAR - 8 SHOWS FROM 1969 & 1970 torrent * Mooo Category:1969 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Top Gear